House of Cards
by StrongCoffeeCup
Summary: Neil a été choisie pour remonter le temps, vers l'époque où le soleil brillait et les elfes n'étaient pas encore partis. Pour accomplir quelque chose qu'elle ne comprend pas, pour survivre, pour combattre, pour séduire. Mais le temps est fragile, délicat comme une maison de cartes, un geste, un souffle, et tout s'écroule.
1. PROLOGUE

**HOUSE OF CARDS  
**

* * *

**Résumé complet :**

Le temps est une chose aussi fragile que capricieuse. Le Corbeau a choisit Neil, Neil comme la Nuit, comme le monde dans lequel elle vit, pour remonter le temps et empêcher les elfes de quitter la Terre du Milieu, des milliers d'années plus tôt. Parce que le monde à perdu sa magie, le soleil s'est éteint, les hommes sont perdus.

Neil, qui n'est pas belle, mais terriblement séduisante. Celle qui connait son corps et ses pouvoirs. Celle qui attire méfiance et fascination. Celle qui hante les songes des hommes comme des elfes. Celle qui doit à tout prix changer le court des choses, contre sa nature solitaire et égoïste.

Elle a été choisie pour partir, donc. Pour accomplir quelque chose qu'elle ne comprend pas, pour survivre, pour combattre, pour séduire.

Mais le temps est fragile, délicat comme une maison de cartes, un geste, un souffle, et tout s'écroule.

**Avertissements : **On se dit alors : une femme, belle, séduisante, qui tombe dans un autre univers, aux débuts de la Compagnie de l'Anneau... Mmmh... Ca sent la Mary-Sue tout ça... Et bien non ;D. Je ne suis pas très fan du 10th walker mary-suesque agrémenté d'une pointe de Self-Insert qui pollue tant le fandom LOTR. Certes, Neil est quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, mais si ce n'était pas le cas, pourquoi écrire une fiction sur elle ? Non, elle ne détournera par Aragorn d'Arwen, non, Elrond ne deviendra pas son père adoptif, Gandalf son grand-père ou Haldir son meilleur ami. Non, Legolas ne tombera pas follement amoureux d'elle, et les Hobbits n'en feront pas leur mascotte. Ils s'en méfieront autant qu'ils seront attirés par elle. Car Neil est beaucoup choses, mais certainement pas une âme pure, bonne, gentille, qui attire les bons sentiments et les relations à la vie à la mort.

**Disclaimer :** L'univers d'origine, le scénario de base ainsi que la plus part des personnages appartiennent à J.R. . Neil, le "futur", et toutes es déviations qu'on pourra remarquer par rapport au Seigneur des Anneaux sont exclusivement miens.

Et un grand merci à ma correctrice, Hinaya-chan.

* * *

** PROLOGUE . RÊVE  
**

* * *

La scène est sombre. Sans profondeur ni limite aucune, elle n'a qu'un centre. Un point vers lequel le regard tombe. L'univers s'est fondu jusqu'à n'être plus que ce corps, ces vibrations, ces sensations.

Le corps, oui. C'est d'abord cela que l'on voit : cette chair aux reflets dorés, lisse et ferme. Les longs bras fins, la courbe des seins à moitié découverts, la taille et le ventre, où scintille une pierre couleur d'ambre, les hanches pleines, les jambes musclées, les pieds qui frappent. Le corps qui ondule. La tête qui se balance.

De son visage, on ne voit pas grand-chose. Des cheveux noir d'encre, assez courts pour laisser entrevoir la courbe sensuelle de la nuque, mais dont la longueur rend ses traits troubles. Une bouche charnue, peinte d'un rouge sombre, légèrement entrouverte, qui appelle l'air ou le baiser. Peut-être les deux. Et puis, contrastant avec sa peau qui semble là plus claire, le noir. Le noir qui entoure les yeux, centre du corps, lui-même centre de la scène. Un trou noir. La couverture de chair n'est qu'un leurre, qui attire le regard pour l'emprisonner dans le sien.

Le rythme est fort, puissant. La sueur brille sur sa peau. La peau de son ventre s'étire, puis se relâche. Ses hanches se balancent, vite, lentement. Elle est d'une harmonie étrange, comme sur le fil d'un rasoir, jaillissant d'un chaos. C'est l'imperfection naturelle du corps et la beauté essentielle de l'âme.

C'est la séduction. La plus pure, la plus terrible.

* * *

_Commentaire ? Réaction ? Fautes ? N'hésitez pas !_


	2. IT RAINED ALL NIGHT

**CHAPITRE UN . IT RAINED ALL NIGHT**

* * *

Neil n'a pas de sens. Pas qu'elle eut jamais voulu que son prénom en ait un. Elle a toujours pensé que c'était la personne qui devait donner le sens et pas le nom. Pourtant, Neil, si le mot en lui-même vient de nulle part, évoque quelque chose.

Neil, c'est la Nuit.

Et la Nuit, elle a indubitablement un sens. Des sens, même. Elle est partout, tout le temps, toujours à portée de main et en même temps si insaisissable. Dans ce monde en particulier. Personne ne sait pourquoi mais un jour, la lumière a cessé de tomber du ciel. Le ciel est devenu noir, le froid a envahi la terre des humains et le monde s'est transformé.

Les humains sont la race la plus tenace, la plus maligne (dans tous les sens du terme). Ils se sont accrochés, entretués, réorganisés. Une nouvelle société, qui avait pris du pire comme du meilleur de toutes les précédentes, s'est imposée. Et c'est à peu près à ce moment-là que Neil est née.

Et on l'a appelée un peu comme la Nuit. Et elle est devenue un peu comme la Nuit.

Et parfois elle se demande si c'est son prénom qui l'a faite ou si c'est parce qu'elle est ainsi, que c'est à la Nuit qu'elle s'associe.

Dans ce monde de la Nuit perpétuelle, pour survivre au froid, les hommes se sont enfermés dans des bulles. On a créé les Dômes et des villes en dessous. Mais comme les Dômes, faits d'énergie pure, sont limités en taille, on a limité la population admise à y vivre. Pour vivre maintenant, il faut se battre.

Littéralement.

Neil est mal partie dans la vie. La natalité sous les dômes est très strictement contrôlée. Alors quand un indésirable naît, les autorités se l'approprient et en général, s'en débarrassent. Un nouveau-né non contrôlé est inutile. C'est une faible bouche à nourrir. Si son patrimoine génétique n'est pas intéressant ou ses géniteurs pas suffisamment riches, on l'envoie crever dans le Dehors.

Avant d'être laissée à mourir, une personne a cependant estimé que Neil avait du potentiel. Ca arrive parfois. On appelle cette personne le Corbeau (on ne lui connaît pas d'autre nom). Tous les jours (le mot "jour" est un tic de langage dont il est encore difficile de se débarrasser), le Corbeau va dans le sas des indésirables, où il parcourt lentement les différentes sections (nouveaux-nés, adolescents, matures, vieillards). Le Corbeau a toute autorité, aussi, lorsqu'il voit quelque chose qui l'intéresse, l'Indésirable devient Intéressant.

Selon sa Maîtresse, Neil doit la vie à la couleur de ses yeux. Après la purge qui a suivi la construction des Dômes, il ne restait que des gens beaux, aux yeux clairs et aux cheveux blonds. Alors ce nourrisson chauve, gras et surnuméraire a attiré le regard expert du Corbeau.

Il paraît même que le Corbeau l'a pris dans ses bras (chose d'une incroyable rareté), et l'a amené en personne à la Tour des Femmes, cet austère pic de verre teinté, joyau d'architecture dont on ne sait rien si l'on n'en fait pas partie, en dehors du fait qu'il abrite les Amazones. Séductrices, féroces et secrètes Amazones.

C'est le Corbeau qui l'a appelée Neil. Normalement, les noms doivent avoir un sens. Mais comme c'est le Corbeau qui a choisi, les Femmes de la Tour n'ont pas bronché. On s'est dit que l'enfant aux yeux noirs, noirs comme la Nuit, devait s'appeler ainsi. Neil. Nuit. Noir. Comme tout est lié et que dans cette société seul l'extraordinaire devient Intéressant, cette enfant qui avait été choisie pour sa particularité par une personne d'une particulière importance, avait devant elle un destin extraordinaire.

Et l'on peut dire que Neil a réussi, d'une certaine manière, à satisfaire les prédictions des Femmes. Neil a grandi, elle a appris, et elle devenue elle-même une Amazone. Disciple exemplaire de l'art de la séduction, de la guerre et de la manipulation mais surtout, favorite incontestable du Corbeau.

C'est à tout ça et tellement d'autres choses qu'elle pense, tandis qu'elle apporte une dernière touche de poudre noire autour de ses yeux, et de rouge sombre sur ses lèvres. Le maquillage spécifique des Amazones. Elle enfile ensuite ses gants de cuir noir mat (à l'image du reste de sa tenue, souple, couvrante et près du corps), ses bottes sans talons à semelle fine, et sort de sa chambre.

Elle a été appelée quelques minutes plus tôt, au sortir de ses deux heures de sommeil journalières. Un message bref et impérieux, codé de manière à ce qu'elle seule (et quelque rares initiées) puisse le comprendre. Cinq mots brefs, sortis directement de la bouche du Corbeau et qui, après décodage, donneraient : "Dehors." "Véhicule." "Recherche." "Appel." "Maintenant.".

Le Corbeau l'attend dans la Zone de Recherche, un endroit connu des seules Amazones, loin dans le Dehors glacial. Un véhicule rapide lui a été réservé. Une mission va lui être assignée. Immédiatement, et par le Corbeau en personne.

C'est une chose très rare, ce genre d'appel impromptu, surtout dans le Dehors.

Neil est une créature taillée pour le Dôme. Elle connaît la danse, l'esprit des hommes et des femmes qu'elle séduit. Elle est même l'une des meilleures dans son domaine. Son physique n'est pas le plus avantageux, mais sa compréhension de son corps et de ce qu'elle peut en faire lui a permis de s'imposer dans la haute société si tordue et malsaine de la ville.

Les Amazones font partie des rares à posséder les moyens de sortir des Dômes et d'explorer le Dehors. Grâce aux véhicules de déplacement rapide (des sortes de dômes miniatures amovibles) et avec les Laides (celles qui n'ont ni le physique ni la technique pour séduire ou qui se sont avérées tout simplement trop douées en Recherche), qui creusent sans relâche le sol, à la recherche du passé, et de la raison pour laquelle le soleil s'est éteint.

C'est la première et véritable mission des Femmes de la Tour.

Comme prévu, le véhicule est là à l'attendre au pied du bâtiment. Personne à son bord, le trajet est auto-programmé. Il s'agit d'un simple disque métallique en aluminium bleu Nuit, mat, avec en son centre une tige de la même matière, le tout flottant à quelques centimètres du sol. Elle monte dessus et à l'instant où sa main entre en contact avec l'élément central du véhicule, une bulle d'énergie pure se déploie autour d'elle, avant que l'engin se mette en marche. Elle traverse la ville en quelques secondes, avant de passer le grand Dôme et de s'élancer dans le Dehors.

Elle ne voit pas grand-chose de ce qui l'entoure, tout simplement parce qu'il n'y a rien à voir. Depuis un siècle que le jour ne s'est pas levé, le monde n'est plus qu'un vaste désert glacial, agité de temps en temps par de redoutables tempêtes grises, balayant les restes de l'Avant, brisant tout sur leur passage. Il n'y a que les Dômes pour y résister, vague reflet de ce que fut l'humanité à une certaine époque.

Puis, l'engin passe une sorte de miroir arrondi, il s'arrête, la bulle d'énergie se résorbe et Neil descend. Elle retrouve le métal dépoli des murs et le béton du sol dans le sas d'entrée de la Zone n°4, la plus récente des zones de recherche des Laides.

Quelqu'un l'attend. C'est Aurore.

Aurore s'appelle ainsi à cause de ses géniteurs, qui faisaient partie de ces adorateurs du soleil disparu qui pensaient qu'appeler leur progéniture du nom de leur fantasme le ferait se réaliser. (j'ai modifié un peu la phrase pour la fluidité) Aurore est une blonde à la peau et aux yeux très clairs. Ça, avec son physique long et fin, sans compter sa maladresse naturelle, ont fait que malgré sa grande intelligence, Aurore n'a jamais été destinée à rester dans la ville. Neil et elle ont le même âge, elles ont grandi ensemble, appris, jusqu'à ce que leurs particularités respectives les séparent.

Aurore est ce qui se rapproche le plus d'une amie pour Neil. C'est pour cela qu'elle ne bronche pas lorsque la blonde l'interpelle de ce ton toujours aussi joyeux et incongru :

- Neil ! Neil ! C'est ici. Le Corbeau t'attend.

Elle pointe de sa main gantée l'une des entrées, indiquant d'un geste du poignet qu'elle doit la suivre.

- Merci, Aurore, répond sobrement Neil tout en lui emboîtant le pas.

Elles ne croisent personne sur leur chemin, qui les emmène d'escalier en escalier, relativement bas sous le niveau du sol. La zone semble avoir été brusquement vidée de ses quelques occupantes. Ici et là, on voit les restes de travaux inachevés et de documents non classés. Et il y a Aurore, qui malgré son caractère bavard et après une simple salutation ne semble pas encline à parler. Des choses très sérieuses se préparent.

Et puis, il y a le Corbeau. Elle sait qu'elle va le voir à l'instant où Aurore s'efface devant l'entrée d'une petite pièce aveugle, toute en longueur, très mal éclairée et complètement vide. Du sol au plafond, le même métal dépoli, froid et impersonnel. Puis, tout au fond, là où le peu de lumière empêche de distinguer correctement les détails, l'ombre. Haute silhouette couverte d'une épaisse cape noire, qui masque corps et visage. Neil hésite un instant sur le pas de la porte grande ouverte, puis entre en baissant le regard, avant de refermer soigneusement derrière elle.

- Corbeau ? murmure-t-elle alors, d'un ton bas et humble.

- Assieds-toi.

Sa voix, comme toujours, est asexuée et sans âge. Profonde et impérieuse. Neil obéit sans un mot, s'asseyant sur l'unique siège (un petit tabouret en aluminium), placé juste à côté de la porte. Elle reste ainsi assez loin du Corbeau, chose qui ne l'étonne pas vraiment.

Malgré son statut de favorite, ce n'est que la troisième fois (si l'on excepte le jour de sa naissance) qu'elle rencontre le Corbeau.

La première n'est qu'un vague souvenir qui traîne au fond de son esprit. Elle avait treize ans à l'époque, et s'apprêtait à entrer en apprentissage pour devenir une Amazone. On avait très tôt détecté ses talents, sans compter son physique qui s'annonçait particulier en ce début de puberté. C'était le Corbeau lui-même qui avait décidé de qui serait sa Maîtresse, et pour la plus prometteuse des apprenties, il avait choisi la meilleure des Maîtresses. Cela n'avait duré que quelques brèves minutes, et à l'époque, Neil se sentait plus concernée par la réputation d'intransigeance de sa future éducatrice que par la présence muette de leur chef.

La deuxième fois, elle s'en souvenait bien plus. Elle venait de terminer sa formation avec un an d'avance, et c'était avec honneur qu'elle avait reçu les compliments du Corbeau devant ses camarades, ainsi que sa première mission. Mission qu'elle avait d'ailleurs réussi facilement, puisqu'il ne s'agissait que d'intégrer un cercle de "discussion" assez huppé. Elle avait ensuite enchaîné de petites missions de cet acabit, cette fois-ci données de manière indirecte. Enfin, deux ans plus tard, Neil avait vingt-trois ans et comme aujourd'hui, elle avait reçu un message codé du Corbeau pour une entrevue plus privée. La mission avait été ardue et dangereuse. Il s'agissait d'un travail de renseignement classique : infiltrer, séduire, puis disparaître. Le tout dans le Dôme voisin, alors en guerre avec sa ville. Bien entendu, elle avait parfaitement accompli son devoir.

Puis, silence radio pendant trois ans. Jusqu'à ce matin.

- Nous avons fait une découverte. Quelque chose de suffisamment extraordinaire pour que je t'appelle immédiatement, Neil. Quelque chose que nous attendions depuis très longtemps.

L'Amazone écarquille légèrement les yeux, étonnée par cette entrée en matière.

- Et qu'est-ce que cette chose ? se surprend-elle à demander.

- Tu sais, Neil, que tout est lié. Et que je ne t'ai pas choisie par hasard. Dans d'autres circonstances... Peu importent les autres circonstances. Les choses sont telles qu'elles sont à l'instant où elles se déroulent, et ne seront jamais autrement. N'est-ce pas, Neil ?

Un ange passe. Puis curieusement, tandis que le Corbeau reprend la parole, l'Amazone croit entendre un sourire dans sa voix.

- Et tu sais que cette question n'attend pas de réponse, parce que quelle que soit la réponse, elle sera fausse.

- Corbeau...

Neil ne comprend pas où il veut en venir.

- Les Amazones sont nées avec la disparition du soleil. Tu connais notre but premier, et tu travailles indirectement à son accomplissement en nous donnant le pouvoir, grâce à la séduction.

- Nous voulons comprendre la disparition du soleil, répond-elle comme on récite une leçon.

- Non, Neil, ça nous le savons déjà.

- Quoi ?

- Le soleil s'est éteint avec la mort du dernier des Magiciens. Sa magie était la seule chose qui raccrochait encore les Valar aux hommes.

- Valar ?

- Des dieux, auxquels personne ne croit plus. Et comme les Hommes se sont désintéressés des dieux, alors les dieux ont abandonné les Hommes.

- Vous y croyez.

- Oui. Mais une fois partis, ils ne reviennent pas.

- Pourquoi nous ? Pourquoi rechercher alors ?

- Parce que le temps est une chose aussi capricieuse que fragile, Neil. De la même manière que tout est lié, rien n'est absolu, rien n'est définitif. Et tel est le rôle du Corbeau depuis un siècle que nous existons : trouver la solution. Ce que nous venons de faire. Tout à l'heure, nous avons déterré la dernière pièce du puzzle, le moment est maintenant venu pour toi d'accomplir ce pour quoi je t'ai choisie et formée. Tu vas retourner dans le passé, à l'époque précise où le destin des hommes s'est joué, celui où les elfes ont quitté la Terre du Milieu, et ont emporté avec eux une grande partie de ce qui faisait la magie de ces terres.

- Des elfes ? Des Elfes, des Valar, des Magiciens... Si vous n'étiez pas le Corbeau...

- Tu me crois, Neil. Tu dois me croire car bientôt, tu les rejoindras.

- Comment ?

- Cela, tu n'as pas à t'en préoccuper. J'ai fait préparer tout ce qui te seras nécessaire au voyage. J'ai confiance en ta capacité à t'adapter et à comprendre le monde d'avant. Car peu importe si le soleil brille ou pas, si la magie existe ou non, les hommes resteront toujours des hommes, et ça, tu sais t'en arranger mieux que quiconque.

- Corbeau, je...

- Non, Neil. Crois-moi. Ne pense pas. Crois-moi, et écoute-moi bien. Tu vas bientôt partir. Là-bas, tu trouveras un monde où le soleil brille. N'oublie pas de protéger ta peau et tes yeux. Qu'importe ta curiosité, ne le regarde jamais de face. Ne méprise pas non plus la magie, les pouvoirs plus grands que toi. Fuis-les. Les elfes aussi, il faut t'en méfier plus que des hommes, ils sont moins sensibles aux appels du corps, et certains sont même doués du pouvoir de lire dans les âmes : eux, tu ne les tromperas pas, ou du moins, très difficilement. N'essaye même pas. Car ils doivent rester. A tout prix. Ne fais confiance à personne. Ni sages, ni magiciens, ni qui que ce soit. Tu vas rejoindre une période de grands périls où le mal et le bien se mêlent sans cesse, et où une vie de plus ou de moins importe peu. Si tu dois retenir un enseignement de notre époque, c'est que jamais, jamais, tu ne dois être surnuméraire. Implique-toi dans le sort des guerres, des quêtes et des royaumes, et sauve le futur, ton futur. Sauve les hommes de leur propre vanité. Empêche la magie de quitter ces terres, Neil. Accompliras-tu cette mission ?

Peut-on dire non au Corbeau ? Peut-on ne pas le croire ? A-t-elle jamais eu le choix ? Alors ,au lieu de réfléchir, Neil hoche la tête et répond, toujours les yeux rivés au sol :

- ...Oui, Corbeau.

- Bien, prends ce sac, ajuste tes gants et approche.

Elle se lève, fait quelques pas, attend.

- Allonge-toi.

Neil s'exécute.

- Ferme les yeux.

Ses paupières, doucement, couvrent son regard.

- Laisse-toi aller.

Laisser aller. Laisser aller. Respiration. Inspiration. Flux. Expiration. Reflux. Elle n'est plus que le mouvement du liquide écarlate dans ses vaisseaux sanguins. Sa poitrine qui se gonfle, puis s'affaisse. Le tout est de ne plus penser, de ne plus réfléchir pour s'élever. Au-delà du corps et de la réalité. Se laisser aller vers le haut. Le corps devient lourd, à mesure que l'âme s'en détache. Les yeux grands ouverts qui ne voient plus rien sous les paupières abaissées. Les muscles décontractés. La respiration profonde et régulière.

Mouvement. Choc.

Le froid l'assaille, son corps s'enfonce profondément dans un sol d'un coup humide et mou. Elle se redresse, écarquille les yeux, cherche l'oxygène, narines dilatées et bouche grande ouverte.

La première chose qu'elle remarque, c'est l'odeur. L'air est étrangement... frais ? Et puissant aussi, quelque chose de musqué, animal, végétal... humide. Vivant. Rien qu'elle ne connaisse, elle qui a passé toute sa vie dans une bulle en circuit fermé, à température et taux d'humidité stables. Sous ses doigts gantés, la surface est meuble, quand elle referme le poing dessus, elle la sent même qui s'effrite. De la terre ? De la vraie terre ?

Ensuite, c'est le froid, oui, et l'eau. Comme une douche légère, qui tombe d'en haut. Irrégulière, non-contrôlée... Ce doit être de la pluie. La pluie nécessite des nuages. Les nuages nécessitent une atmosphère et des températures particulières que la Terre n'a pas connues depuis plus d'un siècle. Tout comme la terre, qui n'est pas gelée ni recouverte de béton...

Pourtant, lorsqu'elle lève les yeux vers le ciel, c'est la Nuit qu'elle trouve.

La même Nuit sombre et stérile. Le ciel noir, sans reflet ni couleur. Elle a vu des reproductions du ciel d'avant, de la Nuit d'avant : noir bleuté et parsemé d'étoiles, ces petits éclats de lumière plus ou moins blanche.

Elle sent la déception la balayer d'un coup. Le Corbeau lui a pourtant dit qu'elle trouverait un vrai ciel avec un soleil, et donc des étoiles. Elle n'a probablement pas changé de temps, tout au plus de lieu. Elle a entendu parler de cette tentative de reproduction du climat d'avant, dans l'un des grands Dômes... Elle se laisse tomber, les bras et les jambes en étoile, contrariée.

Elle ne comprend pas ce qui a pris le Corbeau. Peut-être est-ce un complot ? Peut-être n'était-ce pas vraiment le Corbeau ? Peut-être, sans le savoir, a-t-elle fait une faute grave qui lui vaudrait l'exil ? Ou alors une expérience ? Un test ?

Qu'importe, décide-t-elle. Qu'il s'agisse d'une punition ou d'un exercice, l'important c'est de survivre. Alors Neil se relève, s'assure que son sac est bien sur ses épaules, ajuste une nouvelle fois ses gants et se met en marche.

* * *

_1. Désolée pour le retard ! | 2. Merci pour ceux qui ont commenté le prologue, je ne m'attendais certainement pas à avoir des réponses tout de suite ^^' | 3. Sinon, ça vous plaît jusque là ? Neil n'est pas trop mécanique à votre goût ? (moi je l'aime bien comme ça, mais bon...). | 4. Merci à Hinaya-chan ma correctrice ! | 5. HABRACADABRA !_


	3. MORNING BELL

**CHAPITRE DEUX . MORNING BELL**

* * *

Neil ignore depuis combien de temps elle marche, malgré une horloge interne qu'elle a apprise à écouter depuis bien longtemps. Mais là, elle n'est pas en état d'entendre quoi que ce soit, encore moins d'y faire attention. Parce que même dotée d'une volonté de fer, Neil est mal à l'aise.

Parce qu'elle ne s'avouerait jamais avoir peur.

Le terrain est accidenté sous ses pieds, avec les herbes folles qui crissent contre les semelles fines et la boue qui la fait glisser. Souvent elle monte, puis descend. A cause du noir de la nuit, elle ne voit rien venir. Rien de stable ou de régulier. Rien qui ne semble de fabrication humaine. Pas de lumière. Les heures qui doivent passer... Et toujours pas de limite.

Le vent est là, terriblement froid. Neil sait ce qu'est le froid. Il lui est déjà arrivé, après certains entraînements particulièrement difficiles, de se relaxer dans un bain de glaçons. Mais là, il n'y a pas de serviette ou de cabine de séchage. Le froid donc, avec le vent qui transperce ses vêtements humides, la fait frissonner toute entière. Puis elle commence à avoir soif. C'est dur la soif. La faim aussi, mais moins... Et la fatigue... Lassitude des membres qu'elle sait gérer pour l'instant.

Neil ne comprend pas. Tout semble lui dire qu'elle a changé de temps, tout sauf le plus important... Tout sauf le ciel.

Où donc est le soleil ?

Puis, elle aperçoit tout d'un coup, venant troubler le noir parfait de cette nuit, comme une vague ligne bleuâtre et irrégulière, loin devant. Un temps, elle se demande s'il ne s'agit pas d'une hallucination, mélange entre la fatigue du corps et les espoirs déçus. Mais non. La ligne bleue devient rayons blancs. Et la lumière explose.

Neil se fige, les yeux plus grands ouverts qu'ils ne l'ont jamais été, cœur battant, poings crispés, narines et pupilles dilatées. La longue seconde, reflet d'éternité, instant de perfection, tandis qu'elle voit, qu'elle vit, qu'elle comprend enfin la vérité. Les rayons pâles et pourtant si transcendants, les couleurs dont seule la nature connaît le secret, le relief des nuages, de creux et de pleins, qui se détachent sur ce blanc jamais vraiment blanc... L'indigo se fond vers un étrange violet. Le rouge s'impose un temps, d'abord magenta, puis il se dilue, passe au carmin, au vermillon, puis vire enfin à l'orange et au jaune.

Douleur. Avant d'être beauté, le soleil est douleur. Ses yeux sont les premiers à souffrir. Car des iris aux rétines, jamais ses orbes noirs n'ont connu autre chose qu'une vague imitation de cette lumière. La vraie lumière. Celle qui est chaleur et feu. Puis c'est sa peau. A ses ancêtres peut-être, sa carnation mate de nature fut un jour utile, mais comme le reste, ce n'est qu'apparence d'humanité. Aussi, à peine les premiers rayons se sont-ils posés sur elle que Neil, Neil comme la nuit, s'effondre dans un profond râle de douleur. Celui qu'inspire la plus cruelle des beautés.

Là où elle tombe, une gerbe d'herbes hautes et un caprice géologique la protègent pour quelques minutes encore des foudres de l'astre du jour. Juste le temps de réfléchir. Il faut d'abord se remettre de ce que cela implique.

Je suis dans le passé. Le Corbeau n'a pas menti. J'ai une mission.

Le Corbeau a tout prévu. Il devait savoir. Il devait avoir deviné. C'est certain. Le contraire ne serait pas digne de lui. Ce dont elle a besoin se trouve donc dans le sac.

Les yeux plissés, les gestes vagues et maladroits, elle saisit la besace, l'ouvre, en déverse le contenu autour d'elle et tâte. Elle sait ce qu'elle cherche. Le Corbeau savait qu'elle chercherait ainsi. Une boîte se distingue du reste de l'équipement qu'on lui a confié. Rêche, parcourue de creux et de bosses, elle n'est pas comme le reste, d'un plastique lisse et froid. Neil soulève du mieux qu'elle peut les paupières, ignorant tant qu'elle le peut la douleur, la brûlure qui ne semble faire plus qu'un avec son existence tout entière. Y a-t-il eu quelque chose avant la douleur ? Mais Neil ne se pose pas plus de questions, parce que l'important, c'est la survie et le devoir. Et là les deux, comme souvent, se mêlent. Elle réussit enfin à ouvrir la boîte pour en sortir deux seringues. Alors, elle les empoigne maladroitement et, l'une après l'autre, les plante dans sa cuisse, libérant leur contenu dans son corps.

Il y a un instant de flottement, où elle en viendrait presque à oublier la douleur tant l'attente se fait puissante. Attente oui, parce qu'elle ne saurait douter. Pas du Corbeau. Si elle devait douter du Corbeau, alors Neil ne serait plus rien. Combien de temps passe ? Ce n'est pas ça qui importe. Si elle avait une montre pour compter objectivement, peut-être que cela ne durerait en tout que quelques secondes. Peut-être une minute. Mais dans l'abîme de douleur, d'espoir, et de détermination où Neil ne serait même pas capable de se rappeler qu'elle s'appelle Neil, c'est une éternité qui commence avec la brûlure du soleil, et se termine peut-être, enfin, lorsque le contenu de la seringue se diffuse dans son réseau sanguin et accomplit sa magie.

Tout d'un coup, comme si on lui avait injecté une eau glaciale dans le corps, elle sent ses membres se décrisper, sa peau se rafraîchir, son esprit tout entier se relâcher. Puis le liquide atteint sa tête et se diffuse jusqu'à ses yeux, qu'elle ouvre enfin. Et là, Neil voit.

Elle voit et elle se rend compte à quel point jamais l'homme ne sera capable de reproduire ce que la lumière – la vraie, celle qui vient du ciel et pas des Dômes – fait du monde, et ce à quoi le monde, le vrai, pas celui à l'intérieur des Dômes, ressemble.

C'est si beau.

Neil n'a pas pour habitude de porter des jugements esthétiques sur ce qui l'entoure. Bien sûr, elle est capable de différencier l'harmonieux du vraiment laid, sauf que dans son monde, dans son temps, dans la nuit, tout est artificiel et utile. Et l'on ne demande pas vraiment à l'utile d'être beau. C'est un luxe que seules les choses qui n'ont pas de raison d'être, comme les humains en eux-mêmes, possèdent parfois. Il y a de belles femmes, toutes les Amazones sont belles à leur manière, elle-même se sait assez belle, mais jamais, non jamais, Neil n'a eu à s'empêcher comme c'est le cas en cet instant, de se laisser submerger par ce genre de certitude.

C'est si beau.

Un infini de nuances, de couleurs, d'une pureté incroyable. Des reliefs qui n'ont pas de sens, ni de détermination aucune. Le mouvement doux et libre des hautes herbes d'un vert jamais véritablement vert d'un côté à l'autre ; les nuages au-dessus, qui s'ils sont bien tous d'un même genre, celui des nuages, ne savent pas se ressembler exactement. Pas de même. Pas d'identique. Pas de censé. Juste une nature qui existe par et pour elle-même et qui, malgré l'absence d'ordre évident, s'harmonise, tient et submerge.

Et puis il n'y a personne. Et ça, c'est merveilleux. Pas un bâtiment, nulle part la lueur bleutée de la fin du Dôme, le ronronnement incessant des unités de déplacement dans les rues ou le rire lourd des aristocrates à séduire dans les intérieurs. C'est grisant, réellement, cet univers tout entier à elle seule. Et pendant une seconde folle, Neil se sent capable de tout, capable même d'oublier la raison pour laquelle on l'a envoyée dans ce fabuleux passé.

Mais comme à son habitude, Neil se reprend très rapidement. Non, elle n'est pas prête à ignorer l'extraordinaire palette de sentiments qu'éveille en elle cette nature chaude et baignée dans la douceur solaire, mais cela ne l'empêchera pas de marcher, de survivre, ni d'accomplir sa mission.

* * *

_1. Je suis vraiment vraiment vraiment désolée pour mon rythme de torture grippée, mais bon, j'ai une vie, et en plus tout ce mois de Novembre (donc jusqu'à vendredi) je participe au NaNoWriMo donc euuh, voilà | 2. Ce chapitre a été écrit morceaux par morceaux, donc il est à mon sens assez mauvais, critiques ? incohérences ? Balancez-tout, je vous en supplie ! | 3. Merci à Hinaya-chan, ma chère bêta-lectrice| 4. Et sinon, Neil, elle vous plaît toujours ? Ou alors elle est juste trop chiante ? | 5. Et ne vous inquiétez pas, au prochain chapitre, un peu plus d'action ! | 6. J'AVAIS JUSTE ENVIE DE FAIRE UN 6, c'est tout ^^'_

_StrongCoffeeCup._


	4. KNIVES OUT

**CHAPITRE TROIS : KNIVES OUT**

* * *

Si Neil avait eu l'occasion de voir la mer durant sa modeste existence, c'est à cela qu'elle aurait comparé l'océan chaotique et infini d'herbe, de collines et de buissons qui l'entourait. Dans le futur, il ne resterait que quelques illustrations fanées et tout à fait éloignées de cette réalité lumineuse. Tout ce qu'elle avait jamais pu voir d'infini jusqu'alors, c'était l'obscurité vertigineuse du ciel sans soleil ou la platitude morne et glaciale du Dehors. Rien à voir avec cette surprenante et si vivante nature dans laquelle elle évoluait désormais.

Neil se savait capable de marcher plus longtemps encore. Elle avait toujours su faire preuve d'endurance. Elle choisit cependant de s'arrêter à l'ombre d'un des rares arbres de ces étranges plaines. Elle s'assit en tailleur, le dos parfaitement droit pour s'oublier un instant, juste le temps de laisser se perdre son regard sur la splendeur qui s'étalait tout autour d'elle.

Neil se savait promise au passé pour le restant des ses jours. Mais elle connaissait trop bien la nature humaine pour ne pas savoir que les être humains ont cette terrible tendance à s'habituer à tout. Pourtant, elle espérait sincèrement ne jamais avoir à se lasser de cette beauté et du cadeau que représentait cette lumière. Ce monde, qui dans quelques milliers d'années serait pourtant le sien, lui était encore tout à fait étranger, et meilleur. Elle finit cependant par se ressaisir, parce qu'il fallait agir, parce qu'elle avait une mission.

C'est alors que Neil se surprit pour la seconde fois de sa vie, à douter. Elle s'était enfin décidée à examiner le contenu du sac que le Corbeau lui avait remis. Enfin, oui. Neil choisit de mettre cet amateurisme, sans lequel elle aurait pu s'épargner quelques douleurs ce matin là, sur le compte du trouble.

Il y avait cette plaque. De forme ronde et légèrement concave, elle était moulée pour tenir confortablement dans la paume de sa main. Neil, comme toutes les Amazones, connaissait cet outil. Il s'agissait d'un très pratique moyen de communiquer des consignes (ou de les enregistrer à l'avance dans son cas), programmées pour qu'elles ne se révèlent qu'au moment voulu, au contact de sa main, et cryptées selon un code connu d'elle seule, et bien entendu du Corbeau.

Sur la plaque, une série de trois phrases apparurent doucement, et Neil, si cela avait été dans son caractère, Neil se serait maudite de sa propre stupidité.

_« Boîte relief. Seringue 1, protection solaire. Seringue 2, renforcement du système immunitaire.»_

- C'est fait, souffla Neil d'un ton sec.

L'instruction suivante lui indiqua un petit objet circulaire, de quelques millimètres d'épaisseur à peine, qui lui servirait de traducteur. Neil avait appris l'ancien langage commun durant sa formation, mais c'était une langue morte depuis bien trop longtemps pour qu'elle puisse la parler et la comprendre tout à fait, et sans élever de trop grands soupçons.

Enfin, le tracé des mots se brouilla de nouveau progressivement pour se reformer autrement, et laisser apparaître la source de son doute :

_« Attendre_. »

Attendre ? Comment ça ? Elle ne comprenait pas. A quel niveau cette consigne s'attachait-elle ? Était-ce continuer son chemin, mais attendre de s'intégrer et de comprendre mieux ce monde avant d'agir véritablement ? Ou... cela semblait absurde, mais, attendre sous ce petit semblant d'arbre que quelque chose vienne à elle ? Mais comment le Corbeau aurait-il pu savoir que c'est là qu'elle s'était arrêtée ? Il aurait d'abord fallu qu'il devine toutes les erreurs idiotes qu'elle avait accumulées, et... Neil ne voulait plus faillir. Neil ne faillirai plus. C'est elle qui avait été choisie entre toutes, le Corbeau savait.

Bien sûr que le Corbeau savait.

Elle se sentit encore plus bête si c'était possible, et honteuse d'avoir de nouveau douté. Aussi, s'efforça-t-elle de ne pas rendre sa position plus confortable, en guise de petite punition, et entreprit d'attendre patiemment qu'_il se passe quelque chose_.

D'aucuns auraient parlé d'heureux hasard, mais Neil était trop décidée à ne plus jamais oublier ses certitudes, pour ne serait-ce que songer à cette possibilité. Toujours est-il que peut-être une heure plus tard, le sol se mit à trembler, tandis qu'un nuage de poussière s'élevait, de plus en plus épais, de plus en plus haut, quelque part à sa droite. Alors, très calmement, elle se leva, prête à tout sans pour autant laisser une seule place à la peur. Enfin, elle le _savait_, elle allait rencontrer ceux qui faisaient partie ce monde, ceux qui profitaient sans probablement se douter de leur chance de vivre dans le passé.

Ce fut d'abord une sorte de masse brunâtre informe, avant qu'elle ne se précise et que Neil commence à deviner la nature de ce qui approchait. Une vingtaine de bêtes, animaux formidables qu'elle n'avait jamais vu autrement qu'en images pendant ses études sur le passé. Et aujourd'hui, elle pouvait se rendre compte de la médiocrité et de la pâleur de ces vagues représentations fanées. De leur corps toujours en mouvement, suintait une énergie terrible, à peine et ridiculement contenue. Des chevaux, oui, le nom lui revenait maintenant. Des chevaux. Et les montant, fiers comme leurs bêtes, aussi sauvagement maîtrisés qu'elles, dominants, des guerriers. Et de ces cavaliers, oui ces guerriers, qui semblaient plus animaux qu'hommes, se dégageait un genre d'aura qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontré avant. Une sorte d'harmonie déchirée entre l'homme et la monture, le premier à la fois maître incontesté et ami. Sous leurs lourds casques métalliques, des cheveux assez longs pour des hommes, certains les portant même nattés, parcourant toutes les nuances de blond, du roux à la cendre. Elle avait du mal à distinguer leurs visages mais elle pouvait néanmoins apercevoir la lueur dure et puissante qui faisait étinceler leur regard, et qui parvenait à s'imposer même sous la saleté (Neil n'avait jamais vu la saleté avant) qui maculait leur peau claire. Et puis il y avait leurs armures aussi, énormes, à l'image de leur carrure à tous, métalliques, pesantes, couvertes de poussière et de sang séché, qui pourtant n'enlevait rien à leur superbe barbare.

Ces hommes, qu'elle parvenait à peine à se décrire à elle-même, étaient tellement, tellement loin de l'étouffante perfidie, insidieuse, envahissante et froide de son temps ! Ces guerriers ne semblaient rien vouloir cacher de leur formidable et animale nature. Fierté aurait pu être leur nom, tant ils paraissaient ne vouloir exister qu'à travers elle, et l'honnêteté de leur mise. Leur attitude, transparente, rendait leurs âmes. Elles étaient visibles, affichées, comme tout dans ce passé de lumière.

Si leur vue fit une très forte impression sur Neil, elle ne vint pas seule. Rarement, elle avait entendu tel vacarme, ou été au centre d'une agitation aussi chaotique. Car si elle les avait vus, c'était réciproque, et trop rapidement, il étaient là, formant un cercle menaçant autour d'elle.

Mais l'harmonie ainsi que le calme étaient dans sa nature, alors elle fit comme si cela n'avait rien d'effrayant et resta immobile, impassible, sous leurs regards brûlants.

Celui qui semblait être leur chef fit avancer sa monture d'un pas.

- La couleur de ta peau et de tes cheveux, ainsi que ton indécente mise, m'empêchent de croire que tu puisses être une femme d'ici, lança-t-il, le ton sûr et le visage fier.

Les hommes resteront toujours des hommes, se dit Neil, pendant la seconde qui lui fallut pour réfléchir à sa réponse. Quelque soit l'époque ou la couleur du ciel, ils resteront des hommes. Je ne connais pas ce monde, mais je connais leur nature.

Aujourd'hui, l'important était d'intéresser, non, de _captiver_ leur attention. Il n'en faut pas moins si l'on veut atteindre le pouvoir. Alors la jeune femme choisit de jouer son rôle le plus fréquent et le plus efficace : entre toutes les personnalités qu'elle avait appris à se créer, celle qui rencontrait le plus de succès était invariablement celle de la courtisane. Soudainement, son visage se transforma, elle vrilla ses yeux noirs comme sa nuit dans ceux gris pâle de l'homme, adoucit son expression pour la rendre plus jeune, plus féminine, et prit un air mutin absolument contre-nature :

- L'ai-je jamais affirmé ?

Il fronça les sourcils quelques secondes, mais plus intrigué qu'offensé par ses mots, il reprit rapidement sur le même ton autoritaire :

- Ton accent est étrange. Quelle est ta nation ?

- Je n'en ai pas, répliqua-t-elle à la volée.

- Sottises ! Comme on naît d'un père et d'une mère, on naît d'une nation !

Neil fit alors naître un léger sourire assuré sur son visage étranger, alors qu'à l'intérieur, elle s'inquiétait d'être peut-être allée trop loin. Il faudrait donc l'attendrir, mais comment ? Elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de préparer une histoire pour justifier sa présence et ses nombreuses différences...

Mais ce n'était pas comme si elle avait jamais eu le choix, et puis mentir était en quelque sorte une seconde nature pour elle. Aussi broda-t-elle tout en parlant un mensonge, avec le peu de connaissances qu'elle possédait à propos du passé. Le tout sans laisser tomber son masque une seule seconde.

- Et que fais-tu des orphelins, fier guerrier ? Je n'ai ni père, ni mère, ni nation. On m'a accueillie à la naissance dans une compagnie de danseurs itinérants. Mais nous avons été attaqués il y a une nuit de cela, et je suis la seule survivante. J'ai fui au hasard, plus poussée par la peur que par la raison, pour échapper à nos assaillants, et depuis j'erre dans ces plaines. J'attends.

L'histoire sembla fonctionner, au moins en partie. Et puis, elle était une femme, seule, apparemment totalement impuissante. Pourquoi ne pas la croire ?

- Et qu'attends-tu ? demanda-t-il après un instant d'hésitation.

Alors le sourire de Neil s'élargit tout à fait, tandis qu'elle improvisa une sorte de révérence moqueuse et lança :

- Mais, de fiers guerriers comme vous, pour m'indiquer la ville la plus proche !

Cette attitude n'eut pas exactement l'effet escompté. Ce ne sont pas les vains courtisans des Dômes, se reprocha Neil, en voyant l'expression du guerrier se refermer un peu, avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole, un mépris évident dans la voix :

- Tu voyages sans rien connaître des terres que tu traverses ?

En aurait-elle était capable que Neil en aurait volontiers rougit de honte. Mais comme d'habitude, elle se reprit rapidement, l'allure toujours mutine, mais plus mesurée :

- Dans la confusion, j'ai fui sans faire attention où mes pas me portaient.

Se faire un peu idiote était toujours une bonne méthode, et cela fut prouvé une nouvelle fois, car la brève explication de la jeune femme parut le satisfaire. Il dit alors, l'air plus grand et plus fier (si c'était possible) :

- Il n'y a pas de villes en Rohan, femme, mais des maisons et des villages. Cependant, si tu cherches un endroit où tes supposés talents te serviraient à quelque chose, Edoras, la Maison du Roi, où nous nous rendons, est à deux jours à cheval au nord. Cependant, rien ne me prouve que tu n'es pas une de ces saletés de sauvages du sud, ou pire, une espionne de Saroumane.

Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pouvait bien lui dire par là, quelle distance représentait deux jours de cheval, ni qui était ce Saroumane. Mais la Maison du Roi, cela par contre lui parlait beaucoup : le roi, c'était le pouvoir, le pouvoir, c'était la clé.

Elle se décida rapidement : il fallait que ces hommes l'emmènent avec eux jusqu'à cet Edoras. Mais d'abord il s'agissait de tuer tout soupçon, et pour une fois, elle ne mentit pas :

- Il n'y a qu'en dansant que je pourrais peut-être vous convaincre autrement que par de simples mots, de la véracité de mes dires. Mais je doute que cela suffise. Il faudra me croire sur parole, guerrier.

Il laissa échapper un petit rire à l'audace de ses mots.

- Comment croire une étrangère, dont j'ignore jusqu'au nom ?

- Neil, répliqua-t-elle quasi immédiatement. C'est mon nom. Mais si vous me dites indigne de confiance, qu'est-ce qui peut me prouver à moi que vous le soyez ?

Elle n'aurait peut-être pas dû jouer sur ce terrain (après tout, ils _respiraient_ la fierté), mais c'était peut-être trop tentant. Et puis cela collait tout à fait avec son personnage.

- Le jour qui verra un Rohirrim manquer à sa parole ne sera pas ! Mais toi, qui te dis danseuse, eh bien vas-y, montre-le-moi, danse !

Un murmure approbateur parcourut les rangs des cavaliers, qui jusqu'alors étaient restés de marbre.

- Je crains, guerrier, de ne pouvoir agréer à cette demande. Je ne me produis jamais gratuitement, ni devant n'importe qui.

De nouveau les autres hommes, qui semblaient plus détendus désormais, répondirent discrètement à l'intervention de Neil par quelques rires rapidement étouffés. Cela ne parut pas plaire à leur chef qui s'exclama brusquement, haussant le ton :

- N'importe qui ? C'est à Freghus de Aldburgh, commandant du premier détachement des troupes personnelles du prince Theodred que tu parles !

Courageuse mais pas téméraire, Neil s'empressa de baisser la tête en signe de respect, l'air pour une fois sincère, avant de murmurer juste assez fort pour qu'il entende :

- Mes hommages, noble guerrier.

- Si tes talents de danseuse sont au moins à moitié aussi grands que ton impertinence, alors tu dois être la meilleure de toutes.

- Je n'ai pas cette prétention, mais qui serais-je pour refuser un tel compliment ?

- Tu me plais. Impertinente, mais inoffensive. Saroumane serait bien sot de choisir une espionne aussi frêle et étrange que toi.

- J'ignore qui est ce Saroumane dont vous ne cessez de parler, aussi il me serait difficile de me défendre face à cette méfiance.

- A pied, sans vivres ni eau, tu n'arriveras jamais vivante à destination, surtout en ces temps troublés. Mais je suis de bonne humeur aujourd'hui. Tu as de la chance, femme ! Je te propose de monter avec moi jusqu'à Edoras. Qu'importent tes intentions, je doute que tu sois capable du moindre dommage, et une présence féminine ne ferait pas de mal à ma compagnie.

- Votre proposition est intéressante, mais je veux d'abord savoir ce que vous demandez en échange.

- En échange? Haha, pour qui me prends-tu, femme ?

- Pour un homme, et vous visiblement, vous me prenez pour une idiote. Je ne suis pas sans savoir que dans ce monde, on n'a rien sans rien.

- Etrange, mais pas stupide, je te le concède... Puisque tu insistes, en échange donc de mon aide, tu nous divertiras, moi et mes hommes ce soir. Cela te semble-t-il assez bien payé pour une danse ?

- Vous savez parler aux femmes, Ferghus d'Aldburgh. Comment pourrais-je refuser de danser pour une si noble compagnie ? J'accepte.

Et c'est ainsi que se scella le destin de Neil l'Amazone. Et tandis qu'elle grimpait souplement sur la monture du Rohirrim, la jeune femme ne put empêcher un léger sourire d'étirer ses lèvres : le Corbeau savait. Le Corbeau avait toujours raison. Elle avait bien fait d'attendre.

* * *

_1. Et oui, il est temps de sa faire à l'idée, chère lecteur, que je fais partie des auteurs incapable de saisir le concept de "délais" ou de "terminer à l'heure", désolée d'avance ^^ | 2. Alors, ces rohirrims, ils vous plaisent ? Vous vous attendiez à ce qu'elle rencontre la Communauté de l'Anneau, pas vrai ? Haha, JAMAIS ! (enfin, pas tout de suite...) | 3. Mais bon, soyez heureux, ENFIN DE L'ACTION ! L'histoire va bientôt vraiment commencer, ne vous inquietez pas ^^ | 4. Merci à Hinaya-chan pour ses promptes corrections (comparée à ma lenteur d'escargot...) | 5. ... plus d'idée. _

_T. _


End file.
